Secretos en Juego
by Yeika14
Summary: Cuando Arlett decidió vestirse de hombre tenia muy clara su meta, entrar al club de volley y hacer lo mejor que pudiera. Sin embargo no contó con que se enamoraría de uno de sus compañeros y que esto le haría muy difícil su vida en preparatoria, vestida de hombre dudaba que se fijaran en ella, sin saber lo equivocada que estaba.
1. Clubes, Shorts y Sálvame

**Bueno aquí, con mi primera historia publicada en este fandom tratando de no aburrir a la sociedad y expresando mi completa y total obsesión por el pelinegro sexy de Karasuno… Kageyama, dado que no lo puedo violar en la realidad tuve que escribir esto.**

**Sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

**Y empezamos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clubes, Shorts y Sálvame.

Suspire por enésima vez frente al espejo, acomodando mi cabello en ese momento rubio y corto, mire mis ojos grises y el uniforme masculino de la preparatoria Karasuno, el cual iba a llevar desde ese día. Negué por última vez con la cabeza y me aleje del espejo. Si continuaba mirando mi reflejo era probable que me arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tome el uniforme femenino y lo guarde en una bolsa, junto con mi maquillaje y demás implementos de belleza.

-Auch –la maldita venda me apretaba el pecho de una manera increíble, me costaba respirar por momentos _–ojala no me moleste al jugar _–mi mente pensando tan positivo como siempre.

- Te ves lindo Sora-kun –escuche ese comentario irritante seguido de una puerta cerrándose. Voltee lentamente mi cabeza hacia la persona que más me molestaba y también mi mejor amiga.

- Ryuu –la fulmine con la mirada –te lo repito por millonésima vez, cuando no estemos en la preparatoria dime Arlett. Sabes cuánto odio el Sora. Aosawa Ryuoko, conocida como Ryuu, es mi compañera de clases y la persona que me apoya en mis locas ideas. Completamente bajita, con anteojos, cabello negro y ojos azules, esta tan o más loca que yo.

La ignore mientras terminaba de acomodar mis cosas incluida la ropa de entrenamiento, la alarma de un celular comenzó a sonar, mire el mío y no era. Pero algo más llamo mi atención, la hora.

- Ryuu –la llame –Ryuu –volví a llamar –Maldita pervertida se nos hace tarde –me volvió a ver apartando la mirada de su celular. Sin esperar mucho tome nuestro bolsos, su muñeca y salí corriendo, no podía llegar tarde.

A diferencia de mi casa la de Ryuu queda cerca de la preparatoria, si salía unos minutos antes me permitía irme a cambiar ahí y así evitar que en mi casa se enteraran de algo, sino seria el adiós a la preparatoria Karasuno.

- ¿Sora, tienes que ir a la dirección? –una risa menguada por su mano aparece cada vez que dice mi nombre y yo trato de controlarme para no asesinarla.

- Si Ryuu, como soy un estudiante transferido de otro país hasta hoy inicio las clases –me reproche mentalmente lo que me costaba referirme a mi misma como hombre.

- Que te vaya bien, te veo en el aula Sora-kun –salió corriendo antes de que le pudiera dar por la cabeza, por la manera en que dice mi nombre, dejándome abandonada en frente de la dirección. Respire profundamente y entre.

- Buenas, ¿se encuentra la secretaria? –una mujer que iba saliendo asintió y me señalo un escritorio con una mujer de unos sesenta años, que se veía más amargada que un limón acido.

Me aclare la garganta y fingí mi mejor voz masculina –Soy Sora Crawford, fui transferida a esta preparatoria la semana pasada, venia por mi horario y salón.

Me miro encarnado una ceja -¿Sora Crawford?

- Crawford Sora, olvido que aquí hay que presentarse diciendo el apellido primero.

Me dio una sonrisa comprensiva, y sinceramente me dio miedo, estaba esperando a que un terremoto azotara o se abriera la tierra.

- Por lo que dice aquí vienes de Inglaterra ¿correcto? –asentí –bueno, aquí está tu horario y clase.

- Gracias –me iba a retirar, cuando me volvió a llamar.

- Espera, el profesor esta aquí. Le voy a avisar para que te lleve a tu salón.

Vi como se dirigía a la que parecía ser la sala de profesores. A los pocos minutos regreso acompañada de un hombre de mediana edad con una sonrisa amable.

- Soy el profesor a cargo de tu salón, Ikeda es mi nombre un gusto Sora-kun.

- El gusto es mío –sonreí mientras despedía a la secretaria y comenzábamos a recorrer los pasillos. Nos paramos frente a un aula y entro, espere afuera a que me avisara que podía entrar.

Me volvió a ver y entendí que debía pasar y presentarme, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y entre. Sentí todas las miradas fija en mí. Lo hombres me miraban extrañados, por mi apariencia demasiado femenina. Las mujeres tenían corazones en los ojos, asco. Y Ryuu se partía de la risa, disimuladamente, en el fondo del salón.

Aclare mi garganta.

- Soy Crawford Sora, queda prohibido llamarme Crawford lo que sea, soy de Inglaterra y mientras no se metan conmigo estamos perfectamente bien. Un gusto –sonreí deseando sentarme y dejar de ser el centro de atención.

- Bueno siéntate detrás de Hinata –un muchacho hiperactivo de cabello naranja levanto su mano y me dirigí a ese lugar, por desgracia quedaba alejado de Ryuu.

Apenas me senté el muchacho se volteo hacia mí.

- Soy Hinata Shoyo, estoy en el club de volley y llevémonos bien –sonreí en respuesta al verlo era demasiado hiperactivo y me cayó bien.

- Lo mismo digo Hinata, por cierto ¿Cómo me inscribo en el club de volley? –sus ojos brillaron al instante y me empezó a decir todo lo que había que hacer, y prometió que al final de la clase me iba a llevar al gimnasio donde entrenaban.

Recargue mi rostro en la palma de mi mano y suspire mirando alrededor tratando de grabar los rostros de mis compañeros. Mis ojos paseaban por la filas hasta que se fijaron en un objetivo en particular, que se encontraba en el asiento frente a Hinata. Alto. Pelinegro. Totalmente mi tipo

_- ¿Cómo se llamara? _–suspire mirándolo y atrayendo la atención de Hinata y Ryuu hacia mí. Negué con una sonrisa a Hinata, haciendo que este me mirara extrañado. Y Ryuu bueno ella me dio una mirada cómplice, sabia a que se debía mi suspiro.

- Encontraste un nuevo objetivo –articulo, no pude evitar que una leve risa femenina se escapara de mí y me tape la boca al instante.

Volví mi atención al profesor deseando que la clase acabara pronto, bueno el día, ya quería ir al gimnasio.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó avisando el final de mi tortura. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente, fui acosada por mis compañeras de clase insinuándoseme, casi vomito ahí mismo.

Tome mis cosas, Hinata me esperaba en la puerta para ir al gimnasio.

- Hinata, ya estoy listo vamos.

- Un momento estoy esperando a alguien más –dijo alegremente. Lo mire confundida e imagine a otro enano hiperactivo llegando con nosotros.

- Kageyama si que eres lento –le hablo a alguien detrás mío, mire y casi me voy de espaldas.

- Tu eres el que no tiene paciencia –ahora era oficial era completamente mi tipo, me sacaba bastantes centímetros y eso que mido 1.70, que era bastante para ser mujer. Ojos azules, los cuales me ignoraban por completo. Seguí bajando mi vista y me gustaba cada vez más lo que veía, me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada literalmente.

- Sora –sentí una mano en mi hombro y pegue un brinco, la persona rio y descubrí quien era.

- Ryuu, maldita casi me matas del susto –mire enojada a Ryuu.

- Es molestando sabes que te quiero Sora-kun –me abrazo por detrás y susurro en mi oído –te salve estabas a punto de brincarle encima a Kageyama.

- Ryuu no tienes remedio –me soltó y salió por la puerta.

- Te veo en la entrada, al terminar los clubes –asentí y la despedí con la mano.

- Esa idiota –mire al frente y recordé que tenia compañía. Hinata se observaba completamente sonrojado y el pelinegro sexy, creo que se llamaba Kageyama, me miraba con la duda pintada en su rostro.

- Ehh, vamos –un silencio incomodo se adueño del ambiente mientras caminábamos.

.

.

.

- Llegamos –anuncio Hinata corriendo y parándose en la entrada, como si fuera un presentador o algo así.

No pude evitar reír, mientras llegaba donde estaba él.

- Hola a todos –abrió las puertas de golpe y entro –traigo nuevos miembro capitán.

Al instante todas las cabezas se giraron hacia nosotros y di un paso al frente tímidamente.

- Hinata pero si estoy es un club masculino, no femenino –grito desde una esquina un rubio de anteojos extremadamente alto, y se escucho la risa de un muchacho más bajito de pelo negro.

- Voy a cambiarme –el pelinegro sexy paso tras de mí y fue a un edificio.

- Es cierto –dos miembros del equipo se acercaron hacia donde estábamos –este es un equipo masculino.

- Ehh –Hinata me volvió a ver incomodo sin saber que decir.

- Soy hombre –bueno eso debían creer.

- ¿Enserio? –asentí completamente frustrada tan difícil de creer era.

-Siento la confusión, Sawamura Daichi capitán del equipo –se presento y sentí que tenía un aire paternal.

- Discúlpanos –esta vez hablo el segundo miembro que se había acercado –Sugawara Koushi, vice capitán –sonrió al mirarme.

_- Y aquí tenemos a la madre –_pensé y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta.

- Pero mira es tan lindo que le pones pelo largo y seria una chica –el rubio burlón se había acercado.

- Y a ti te debieron a ver puesto una piedra en la cabeza, you look like a big horrible three –añadí mordaz dejando salir mi acento ingles, lo ignore y me presente ante mis superiores –Crawford Sora, llámenme Sora. Soy de Inglaterra. Un gusto.

- Bueno ve a cambiarte Sora y muéstranos lo que puedes hacer, después te presentaremos al resto del equipo –asentí y me dirigí a buscar donde cambiarme, en eso venia entrando el pelinegro sexy.

- Soy Sora –le dije –un gusto.

- Igual

-¿Eres Kageyama Tobio?-pregunte al sexy pelinegro de primer año que estaba en el club de volley.

- Si –me respondió sin prestarme atención.

-Esta más bueno de lo que pensé –susurre evitando que me escuchara.

-¿Decías? –negué con la cabeza y maldije mi suerte estar vestida de hombre con semejante bombón a la par no iba a ser bueno para mi salud, y más cuando camino delante de mi dejándome apreciar su parte baja en ese short _–necesitare ayuda, sino lo voy a violar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno acepto tomates, sugerencias, felicitaciones, amenazas, cualquier cosa que me quieran mandar.**

**Es el primer fic que me animo a publicar ténganme piedad. Tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana más si puedo, por desgracia hay algo llamado estudio que puede frustrar mis planes.**

**En fin no me pienso poner a decir mucho, creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que me la fumo bien verde.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi sempai Yami es para ti, por darme ideas locas para este fic y prestarme a su nena oc.**

**Y para el que no sabe you look like a big horrible three, significa te ves como un gran árbol horrible.**

**Se despide Yei, nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Benditos Shorts

**Bueno vengo con el sexy segundo capítulo -baila felizmente- seee otro de mis desvaríos por Kageyama. Soy feliz ya casi sale Kuro en el anime-otro de mis amores- en fin no hablo más cosas sin sentido. Empecemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benditos Shorts

Camine hacia el vestidor del equipo y entre todos ya se encontraban en la práctica. Cerré con seguro la puerta, no quería que mi pequeño secreto fuera descubierto tan pronto.

Puse la mochila en una esquina y me quite el uniforme, ajuste mi venda y me coloque el de práctica, con la sudadera encima, me daba miedo que si usaba solo la camiseta se llegara a notar la venda.

Mire alrededor memorizando donde estaban colocadas todas las cosas, y sin más que hacer ahí, salí, preparándome mentalmente para enfrentar a las personas en el gimnasio. No matar al gigante de lentes. Evitar violar al pelinegro sexy. En fin esa era mi pequeña lista de tareas.

Al abrir la puerta de nuevo lo primero que note fue a Hinata saltando como un jodido canguro y a Kageyama levantando el balón, logrando anotar un punto perfectamente.

_-_ _Al parecer compensa su falta de altura con esos saltos_ –pensé en mi interior observándolos sorprendida.

- Increíble ¿verdad? –una voz apareció de la nada haciéndome pegar un grito. Debo decir que para nada masculino, logrando que las miradas se volvieran a clavar en mí.

- Lo siento

- Capitán, no haga eso, por un momento sentí que se me paro el corazón.

- Lo comprobé por tu grito –dijo riendo y yo quería que me tragara la tierra –Hey, vengan para presentarles a un nuevo miembro.

Al instante un grupo de personas llego trotando, un calvito, alguien más pequeño que Hinata, otro que se veía todo bobo, el gigante irritante, con su mascota y bueno Kageyama y Hinata.

- Chicos, él es Crawford Sora. A partir de hoy formara parte del equipo. Trátenlo bien.

- Hola chico lindo, Tsukishima Kei –por la manera burlona en la que se refería a mí, me dio ganas de darle una patada en su entre pierna.

- Yamaguchi Tadashi –se veía buena persona sino le siguiera la corriente al idiota grandulón todo seria genial. Es una lástima pero no se iba a salvar.

- Hola árbol, mascota del árbol, llevémonos bien –sonreí de la manera más hipócrita posible. De repente el calvito se empezó a morir de la risa, junto con el que era más pequeño que Hinata.

- Árbol, al fin alguien te puso en tu lugar –el pobre hombre iba a morir de la risa y ni hablar del pequeño ya estaba revolcándose en el piso –Tanaka, solo por hablarle a él así, me caes bien.

- Nishinoya Yuu, con sinceridad me hiciste el día con eso –le sonríe a ese par con el que al parecer me iba a llevar muy bien.

Mire al que tenía pinta de bobo preguntándome porque no se había presentado todavía.

- Esto soy Azumane Asahi, un placer Crawford-kun

Lo mire con escepticismo por haberme llamado así y trate de sonreír.

Respira.

No mates a nadie.

Ellos no saben que odias ser llamada por tu apellido.

- Un placer llevémonos todos bien y una cosa no me llamen por mi apellido sin importar nada, llamarme solo Sora está bien. Y disculpen si los llamo por su nombre de pila o lo acorto hay nombres que me cuestan recordar o pronunciar. Vengo de Inglaterra y espero dar lo mejor de mí –intente hacer una reverencia pero no me salió, no estaba acostumbrada a ellas.

- Tranquilo Sora, te entendemos –al ver a Suga tan comprensivo, puse mi mejor sonrisa y quise abrazarlo en ese momento.

El equipo me miro sorprendido y uno que otro sonrojado, entre ellos mi sexy pelinegro y celebre en mi interior.

- Bueno –el capitán o Daichi comenzó a aplaudir para atraer la atención- vamos a practicar y veamos que es capaz de hacer Sora.

.

.

.

.

.

Tome la toalla secándome el sudor y mirando al resto del equipo, unos tomaban agua y otros se secaban el sudor la mayoría exhaustos, incluyéndome.

- Eres genial –Hinata llego con una sonrisa hasta donde me encontraba –eres bueno en todo y casi tienes mis reflejos.

- No es para tanto, en Inglaterra practicábamos las bases de cada una de las posiciones y tratábamos de ser buenos en todo, pero jamás podría tener tus reflejos son geniales y ni hablar de tu coordinación con Kageyama –mis reflejos se debían a que era elástica gracias al ballet que había sido obligada a practicar, pero eso nunca lo sabrían.

- Sora –un grito se escucho cerca del gimnasio y de inmediato reconocí la voz.

- Discúlpame Hinata tengo que encargarme de algo –camine hacia la entrada, para mi suerte las puertas estaban abiertas. Coloque mi pierna de manera que cualquier persona que entrara corriendo tropezara con ella. _-Esta es mi venganza Ryuu –_reí en mi interior y no pude esperar a que llegara estaba justo al frente de la entrada e iba a tener una entrada heroica.

- Oye Sora, ¿qué haces? –Noya se acercaba caminando a donde me encontraba, me alarme e iba a gritarle que se quitara pero fue muy tarde.

- Soraaaaah –fue el grito que dio Ryuu cuando tropezó con mi pie y se levanto en el aire, para terminar chocando con Noya. Al mirar solo atine a reír, no todos los días ves a tu mejor amiga encima de uno de tus compañeros de equipo en una posición un poco comprometedora.

- Auch –fue lo que Ryuu atino a decir cuando se percato de en qué lugar estaba la mano de Noya, un pequeño tic se marco en su frente.

- Rayos ¿Qué me aplasto? –un adolorido Noya abría los ojos, con su mano derecha sobaba su cabeza y la mano izquierda, bueno, la movió percatándose de que estaba tocando algo muy suavecito, apretó para escuchar un pequeño grito.

Subió la mirada, encontrándose a una enojada y completamente sonrojada mujer. Miro que tenía entre sus manos uno de los senos de la joven y de inmediato alejo ambas manos, tratando de coordinar alguna frase coherente sin éxito alguno.

- Va a morir –me lleve una mano a la frente prediciendo el final de uno de mis compañeros de equipo.

- Tu – escuche decir a Ryuu –vas a morir maldito pervertido –una cachetada resonó en todo el gimnasio ante la atenta mirada del equipo de volley.

Al instante vi a Suga dirigirse a donde se encontraban ese par, por cierto Ryuu ya se había quitado de encima de Noya, el cual se quejaba del dolor en su mejilla.

- ¿Están bien? –desee en ese momento advertir a Suga del peligro pero preferí quedarme callada a ver qué hacia Ryuu.

- Estoy bien –Ryuu volvió a ver a Suga, en ese momento sus ojos brillaron y literalmente se le echo en los brazos.

- ¿Ehh? –un sonrojado Suga miraba a todas partes rogando por ayuda, decidí ser buena persona y me acerque.

- Ryuu suéltalo –la tome por detrás alzándola, estiraba los brazos como una bebe para que la dejara ir donde Suga –He dicho no –la sujete más firme, dándole vuelta y abrazándola contra mi pecho –que te calmes –alce uno poco la voz y por fin se calmo.

- Pero Sora, yo quiero abrazarlo –hizo un puchero, en el cual no iba a caer.

- No es no.

Suspiro resignada pero en cambio me volvió a ver con una cara malvada.

- Sora-kun –maldije tenerla tan cerca cuando se acerco a mi cuello y lo mordió.

- Idiota, sabes que soy sensible ahí –completamente sonrojada la solté y me aleje.

- Pero si te gusta –la infeliz me las estaba cobrando todas, jugando conmigo. Se acerco y trate de correr, pero antes de dar el primer paso había saltado y se aferro a mi.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –la mire con miedo, cuando una idea se le cruzaba por la mente era imposible persuadirla de no hacerlo.

- No mucho solo esto –me dio un beso en la mejilla y la baje extrañada, no era la gran cosa, hasta que recordé donde nos encontrábamos.

Todo el equipo nos observaba sonrojado, por la pequeña escena que acabábamos de montar.

Un sonrojado Hinata dio un paso el frente, por los movimientos que hacia imagine que buscaba la mejor manera de preguntar.

- Sora, ¿Aosawa-san y tu están saliendo?

- Imposible –respondimos a la vez.

- Esta enana –la señale y me fulmino –es mi mejor amiga y mi mayor dolor de cabeza, nos conocimos y criamos en Inglaterra, por lo cual no somos tan estrictos con el contacto físico.

Nos miraron como entendiendo, pero con la pregunta en sus rostro de ¿Quién era ella?, un suspiro paso desapercibido para el resto pero no para mí y era del ¿pelinegro sexy?, que hacia caras como reprochándose algo. Mataría por saber qué.

- Bueno los presentare, ella es Aosawa Ryuoko, nos conocemos desde pequeños.

- Un placer –mi amiga si logro hacer una buena reverencia.

- El capitán Daichi, el vice capitán Suga, tienes prohibido acercarte a él, Tanaka, el árbol digo Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Hinata y Kageyama que ya los conoces y por ultimo pero no menos importante Noya, la persona a la que le caíste encima –Daichi observaba con una sonrisa, Suga quería salir corriendo y bueno los demás eran inexpresivos excepto Tanaka después de lo Tsukki.

- Sora, ese es el pervertido que me manoseo.

- Oye –dio un grito Noya –yo no soy ningún pervertido tú tienes la culpa por caerte donde no debes.

- ¿A si?, que yo recuerde no te apreté el pecho.

- Bueno chicos cálmense –el capitán trato de intervenir, trato.

- Que iba a saber yo que era eso –un sonrojado Noya ignoro por completo al capitán –además no hubo mucho por tocar.

- Mira pedazo de…

- DETENGANSE –el grito de Daichi nos tomo a todos por sorpresa –todos a cambiarse, Sora y tu amiga terminen de recoger por favor.

Al instante no había nadie en el gimnasio y Ryuu se abrazaba a mí con miedo. Nos miramos y como coordinadas comenzamos a recoger todo lo más rápido posible para podernos ir.

- Eso me dio miedo –Ryuu asintió dándome la razón, al parecer el capitán era un ser muy pacifico, pero cuando se enojaba sálvese quien pueda.

- Voy a cambiarme, espérame –tome la toalla y me la colgué en el hombro mientras iba a los vestidores.

Llegue y abrí la puerta con toda la calma del mundo, para encontrarme en short a todo el maldito equipo, se habían quitado hasta las rodilleras, solo tenían los malditos shorts. Cerré de golpe y salí corriendo al gimnasio tapándome la nariz con la mano. De solo recordar cómo se contraían los músculos con cada movimiento, los shorts dejando poco a la imaginación y el sudor perlando sus cuerpos, sentía que mi nariz iba a comenzar a sangrar.

Ryuu me miro extrañada por entrar de golpe y al mirar cómo me sostenía la nariz comprendió la situación.

- ¿Estuvo buena la vista?

- Cállate –solo eso atine a decir, y de feria no me podía ir porque mis cosas estaban en ese vestidor.

Estuve unos minutos calmando mi corazón y cuando escuche que los integrantes se despedían y se iban corrí a los vestidores.

Toque levemente y al no recibir respuesta entre. Suspire con alivio al ver el cuarto vacio. Cerré con seguro de nuevo y me cambie por el uniforme. Al salir y sentir la brisa de la tarde respire tranquila el primer día había salido bien.

Fui a donde se encontraba Ryuu esperándome que era la entrada de la preparatoria.

- Vamos

Mientras caminábamos contábamos lo que había sucedido en el día, y nos reíamos sin parar, antes de poder ir a mi casa tenía que pasar por la de Ryuu y dejar las cosas ahí.

Paramos de camino por un par de helados y llegamos a su casa sin siquiera llevar la mitad de estos.

- Las cosas están donde las deje en la mañana por dicha.

- ¿Qué se siente volver a ser chica, Arlett?

- Demasiado bien –mande la peluca a volar dejando que mi cabello rubio y lacio callera por mi espalda, me quite el uniforme masculino y solté la venda dejando al descubierto mi mejor atributo. Y después me vestí con el uniforme femenino. Tome el maquillaje delinee mis ojos grises, un poco de brillo y era yo de nuevo. Antes de salir me coloque todos los aretes que me caracterizaban, tres en la oreja izquierda, dos en la derecha, una argolla en la nariz y el del labio.

- Ryuu soy yo de nuevo

- Debo admitir que como chico te ves ardiente pero prefiero a mi mejor amiga.

- Gracias por seguirme en esta locura, debo irme ya, no quiero llegar muy tarde.

- Tranquila que te vaya bien, te veo mañana.

- Esta bien, adiós.

Tome las cosas con las que llegue en la mañana a casa de Ryuu y me fui para la mía, de camino comencé a cantar y dar vueltas mientras recordaba lo que me había sucedido durante el día, en especial los abdominales de cierto pelinegro.

.

.

.

.

**Chan, chan y con esto termina el capítulo de hoy, no me maten si está muy corto, es que tenía tiempo límite para terminarlo.**

**Espero que les guste ya saben acepto de todo, sean felices y díganme lo que opinan.**

**En fin no tengo nada productivo para decir… Nos leemos.**


	3. Accidentes

**Bueno con otro capítulo de esta historia que no tiene ni cabeza ni pies…Me he tardado demasiado lo sé y creo que explicare eso al final…no quieren bla, bla, bla ahora en fin lean y sean felices.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Accidentes.**

El golpeo del lápiz en el pupitre de Hinata era lo único que evitaba que me quedara dormida, ya era viernes y estábamos a la mitad del día, una semana que había pasado sin complicaciones, bueno, pero el punto era que todavía no había sido descubierta y podía seguir jugando en el equipo.

Recargue la cabeza en la palma de mi mano y mire al frente, el profesor trataba de explicar algo que no me interesaba en la mas mínimo. Cerré los ojos y mis pensamientos comenzaron a divagar sobre la semana que concluía hoy. Lo bueno de todo eso era que tendría todo el fin de semana para ser yo misma.

- Sora-kun

- Si –respondí sobresaltándome, cuando la voz del profesor me devolvió a la realidad.

- Su examen –me puse en pie, dirigiéndome al escritorio y recogí la hoja que me extendía el profesor. Completamente aburrida me recosté en el examen sin mirar la nota.

- ¿Sora-kun, que sacaste en el examen? –un Hinata curioso me observaba.

- Ni idea, ni estudie –le tendí el examen.

- ¿98 puntos? –el grito se escucho por todo el salón.

- Shh, no grites –dije en reproche arrebatándole el examen y guardándolo en el bolso.

- 98 puntos ¿Cómo? –rei al mirar su cara de sorpresa.

- Solo conteste las preguntas, aunque había olvidado que había examen y no estudie –al decir eso su cara se volvió más confusa aun, mire por el rabillo del ojo a Kageyama que tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

- Whao, al fin hay alguien inteligente en el equipo.

- Hinata no soy inteligente, solo tuve suerte –en el trascurso habían tocado el timbre y recogíamos las cosas.

- Siempre dice lo mismo –Ryuu llego metiendo la cuchara –aunque no lo admita es una jodida genio.

- Apúrense –Kageyama estaba de brazos cruzados, observando la charla.

- Ya vamos pelinegro o ¿tantas ganas tienes de levantarla? –el tono que use hizo que Ryuu se riera, Hinata me observara confundido y Kageyama se sonrojara y mirara hacia otro lado.

- Silencio –dijo o más bien gruño.

Solo atine a reír, y ponerme el bolso. Salimos los cuatro del aula y nos fuimos a al club, bueno Ryuu se fue al de baloncesto.

.

.

.

.

- Chicos antes de empezar el entrenamiento necesito hablar con ustedes –el capitán se veía más serio que de costumbre –He recibido una llamada de atención respecto a las notas y me entere que hoy recibieron el resultado del último examen. Me los van a enseñar y el que no haya pasado no podrá volver a jugar hasta que no mejore sus resultados.

La mayoría del equipo se puso nervioso, pero Hinata y Kageyama estaban blancos como el papel.

- Primero los de tercero, vengan aquí.

Estos le entregaron al capitán los resultados y vi como Daichi suspiraba de alivio. Era obvio que los de tercer año tomaban muy enserio sus notas, les servirían para la universidad.

- Los de segundo –llamo.

Tanaka y Noya caminaban muy gracioso, parecían robots, ¿tan malas notas tendrían?, a saber. Los demás iban muy calmados.

- Tanaka, Noya se han salvado por los pelos, pero más les vale mejorar estos resultados.

- Si señor –dijeron al mismo tiempo como soldados.

- Y por último los de primer año.

Me quede sentada observando que le daba su aprobación a Tsukki y Yamaguchi, aunque no se salvaron de una llamada de atención.

Y a continuación fue el turno de Kageyama y Hinata.

- Chicos se que son especiales, pero hasta este nivel. Kageyama ¿cómo diablos pasaste la secundaria?

- Ehh no lo sé.

El capitán se puso una mano en la cabeza.

- Hinata no esta tan mal, tiene que subir las notas, pero pasa, en cambio tú –lo señala –tus notas dan vergüenza. Hasta que no las mejores no vuelves a jugar.

- Pero.

- Pero nada, he dicho –Kageyama dio la vuelta con un rostro malhumorado y murmurando por lo bajo.

- Sora ven aquí.

- Tranquilo capitán mis notas están bien –estaba muy cómoda recostada a la pared y no quería ponerme en pie.

- De seguro sus notas son peores que las del rey –todo estaría bien si ese árbol no hubiera abierto la boca.

Me puse de pie y le lleve las notas al capitán, la mirada que puso fue, como decirlo, interesante.

- ¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar en el club de volley?

- Eh, si ¿por qué? –su pregunta me descoloco un poco.

- Con estas notas deberías estar en un club de ciencia, investigación o algo así.

- A ver, a ver –Noya junto a Tanaka le arrebataron el examen al capitán de las manos.

- No lo miren –trate de recuperar el examen pero fue un intento fallido. Ya habían mirado la calificación.

Me tape los oídos esperando el grito, pero al bajar la mirada tenían un aura depresiva rodeándolos.

- ¿Existe alguien así en el equipo? –susurraban por lo bajo.

- Chicos –les toque el hombro y al instante se aferraron a mis piernas llorando dramáticamente.

- Enséñanos por favor Sora-kun –una vena comenzó a palpitar en mi frente. Eran unos idiotas.

- Por si no se han dado cuenta, estoy en primer año no les puedo enseñar.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no le puedas enseñar a alguien de primer año –la mirada que puso el capitán me dio mucho miedo. Se avecinaba algo malo para mí.

- Kageyama, he encontrado a tu tutor –no me gusta hacia donde se dirige esto.

- Sora es un placer informarte que le darás clases a Kageyama hasta que sus notas mejoren.

- ¿QUEEEE? –fue el grito de ambos.

- Pero entrenador yo no puedo –si le enseñara tendría que ir a su casa y solos, y bueno sería peligroso, pero para él.

- Es por el equipo, y no quiero escuchar ningún reclamo entendido.

- Si capitán –suspire de resignación, no quería hacer enojar a Daichi.

El resto de la practica me la pase mal humorada y cada vez que algo me salía mal, maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía. Estaba que me llevaba el diablo, mis tardes libres se fueron al demonio.

- Buen trabajo a todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando escuche una molesta voz.

- ¿En tu casa o en la mía? –la voz de Kageyama resonó en el salón y mi rostro se puso rojo como un tomate maduro.

Alce la mochila tapando mi rostro, no quería que viera el color rojo que había adquirido.

- Tu casa –respondí. Kageyama solo asintió con la cabeza.

En la entrada del gimnasio, estaba Ryuu muerta de risa con Hinata al lado. Estaba casi segura de que había escuchado la pregunta de Kageyama.

- Vamos –dije seria al llegar al lado de ellos dos, con el pelinegro pisándome los talones.

- Conoceremos la casa de Kageyama –Hinata levanto las manos celebrando. Yo alce una ceja ¿en qué momento los habían invitado?, porque Ryuu iba caminando con nosotros.

Caminamos un largo rato, a decir verdad ya estaba muy aburrida. Hasta que por fin nos detuvimos frente a una casa de dos pisos, bastante grande. El pelinegro abrió la puerta.

- Pasen, no hay nadie en casa, mis padres están trabajando todavía.

- Siento interrumpir.

- Disculpen las molestias.

- Pasen a la sala en un momento llevare las cosas ahí. Hinata ayúdame con las bebidas.

Caminamos hasta una sala muy espaciosa, y nos sentamos, en ese momento Ryuu me ataco con preguntas.

- ¿Por qué Kageyama y tu, tienen que venir a una casa, solos?

- Ordenes de Daichi.

- ¿Para qué?

- Estudiar.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste con la pregunta en el gimnasio?

- Porque pensé cosas que no debía –dije por inercia como un robot, sin pensar en lo que respondía.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- En violar a Kageyama –cuando Ryuu se comenzó a reír como una desquiciada me di cuenta de lo que había respondido.

- Ryuu idiota –mire alrededor – ¿Qué harías si me escucharan?

- Nada a decir verdad.

- Tú –estaba a punto de pegarle cuando entro Kageyama con unos aperitivos y Hinata detrás con las bebidas.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba bañada en jugo completamente, por suerte la peluca se salvo, pero no el resto de la ropa. ¿Por qué sucedió esto? Mi queridísima amiga Ryuu le metió el pie a Hinata, y como resultado no solo yo termine llena de jugo, Kageyama también.

- Hinata idiota, ni llevar jugo sabes –Kageyama comenzó a intentar secar el jugo que había en su ropa –tsk maldición voy a cambiarme.

- Ehh… -trate de decir algo pero fui ignorada olímpicamente.

Mire a Ryuu de una manera que prometía torturas infinitas. Mi ropa no tenia salvación, ocupaba cambiarme cuanto antes o pescaría un refriado.

- Sora –me llamo Kageyama –toma una toalla y creo que no tienes más ropa, usa esto –me extendió una toalla y ropa doblada.

- Gracias.

- No es nada, el baño esta al fondo del pasillo.

Asentí y me puse en pie, no sé si sería mi imaginación pero vi a Kageyama sonrojado al entregarme la ropa

Cerré con seguro y me cambie. Era una camisa manga larga, parecía un suéter en realidad y ¿shorts?, lo mejor de la historia era que no podía reclamar. El suéter me quedaba enorme y el short era tapado, parecía que solo andaba lo de arriba.

Al salir solo vi a Kageyama rojo como un tomate, Ryuu señalándome y Hinata confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunte.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno no me odien hasta ahí llega el capitulo.**

**En fin voy a explicar el porqué me he tardado tanto, yo me encuentro cursando el último año de preparatoria, colegio o como le llamen. Entonces me tienen muy saturada con proyectos, tareas, exámenes y para ajustar también tengo las pruebas nacionales y de entrada a la universidad. Les pido que me comprendan y disculpen. La fe era actualizar seguido pero mi tiempo libre se ha reducido considerablemente.**

**Pido disculpan y sepan que voy a actualizar lento pero seguro.**

**En fin nos leemos. Bye**


End file.
